El Drama de la Azafata
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Adapta. Alice es una azafata del vuelo Madrid-Londres. A ella no le gusta volar y planea dejarlo. Jasper es el Capitán de ese vuelo pero tampoco le agrada volar. Prefiere una vida fija. El ultimo dia de el vuelo de ella coinciden y comienzan una relación
1. Chapter 1

**EL DRAMA DE LA AZAFATA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Desgraciadamente tampoco la historia. Esta le pertenece a Corín Tellado yo solamente adapte.

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

El capitán del avión, aún en la cabina, tal vez adrede, escuchaba lo que estaba ocurriendo a apenas un metro de distancia de donde él estaba.

-Te lo advertí, Alice, no vuelvas a hacerme eso.

Los dos auxiliares de vuelo se hallaban cerca. La voz de James tenía un tono irritado. "Está muy molesto", pensó Jasper, intrigado, mientras cerraba su maletín, pero no salió de la cabina.

La conversación de los dos auxiliares era casi susurrante. Sin duda alguna, James Smith, el novio de la azafata estaba muy enfadado.

-Te aseguro que esta vez no te lo perdonare, si quieres dar un paseo por Madrid o comprar algo, ve, pero quiero verte a la hora de salida en el aeropuerto. Nada de cambiar el turno con otra, nada de quedarte en Madrid…. Quiero verte aquí, de lo contrario puede ocurrir una catástrofe. Tú ya sabes cómo reacciono, Alice.

Jasper –Jazz para los amigos- salió de la cabina. Era alto y delgado, aunque no era un jovenzuelo. Rubio, de ojos azules, vestido con uniforme de comandante, era un hombre muy atractivo. La azafata nunca se había fijado en él, pues llevaba apenas tres meses conduciendo el avión que hacía la ruta Madrid-Londres. Pero en ese tiempo Jasper si se había fijado en ella, una chica hermosa, baja, seria en ocasiones y muy delicada. Había intentado acercársele alguna vez, pero Alice nunca le había dado importancia al encuentro. Al menos eso pensaba Jasper, pues lo había tratado con indiferencia.

El novio de la azafata James Smith, era ingles. Alto y desgarbado, parecía tener mucho control sobre la voluntad de aquella chica frágil, femenina y, sobretodo, silenciosa –aunque el intuía que esa no era su verdadera personalidad-. Nunca respondía a las amenazas de su novio y eso le indicaba a Jasper que no estaba enamorada de él.

Jasper se entretuvo un poco por el aeropuerto y cuando paso el autobús subió. Observo que tras el subía la azafata, esta vez sola, sin James.

En el autobús, él le dijo:

-Se quedara en Madrid, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miro como si no lo conociera y Jasper le dijo con simpatía:

-Soy el capitán, ¿No me reconoce?

-Ah, sí, perdón –dijo ella–. Si me quedare en la ciudad.

-Pero su novio la espera en Barajas para regresar a Londres.

-No estoy obligada a ello, señor.

-¿A qué no está obligada?

-A viajar a Londres. Mi contrato dice Madrid-Londres, pero no tengo porque vivir allí.

-Comprendo, comprendo. Tampoco yo. No tengo que vivir en Madrid ni en Londres. Conduzco el avión cada segundo día, Madrid-Londres y dos días después Londres-Madrid. Y usted va conmigo.

-Así es.

No movía un solo músculo al hablar. Se diría que un gran dolor la acompañaba. Jasper sabía algo, pues James no era amable. El percibía su irritación y su forma áspera de tratar a la chica; tal vez en el fondo era un maltratador de mujeres.

-La invito a un café –le dijo al pasar ante la cafetería.

-No, gracias, nunca tomo café…. Tengo prisa, además le agradezco su invitación.

-Me llamo Jazz, bueno, así me llaman mis amigos, realmente soy Jasper.

-Yo me llamo Alice, señor.

-¿No podríamos tratarnos con mas sencillez, Alice?

-¿A que llama usted sencillez?

-Bueno…. –Jasper se aturdió un poco- como amigos.

-Sí, sí, lo entiendo.

Pero no dijo si aceptaba o no.

A Jasper le gusto desde el primer día que la vio y es que su problema era encontrar a una mujer de verdad la venia observando desde hacía tres meses, desde el día que la conoció en el primer vuelo. Le interesaba enormemente. Sabía ya, como buen observador, que no amaba a su novio; sabía también que el novio era áspero y duro, y sabia que ella nunca decía nada, nunca respondía….

* * *

Hola. Hace tiempo que lei esta historia. Es realmente linda y son capi muy cortitos

En un principio habia pensado en Emmett y en Rosalie, sin embargo, despues de releerla varias veces me di cuenta de que encajaba más en Alice y en Jasper.

Espero que les guste.

**Reviews?**

**Besos y hasta el proximo.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	2. Capítulo II

**EL DRAMA DE LA AZAFATA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Desgraciadamente tampoco la historia. Esta le pertenece a Corín Tellado yo solamente adapte.

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

Se despidió de Alice allí mismo. A la salida del aeropuerto. Alice observo que Jasper subía a un automóvil de primera calidad. Y como se quedo mirándolo con cierto asombro, él le grito:

-Alice, si quiere la llevo hasta Madrid. Voy al centro.

Ella acepto. Tenía prisa. Debía llegar a la universidad a una hora apropiada.

Se sentó al lado de Jasper.

-¿Dónde la dejo?

-En la ciudad universitaria, si es tan amable –le dijo con voz suave.

El la miro sorprendido.

-¿En la universidad?

-Sí, señor. Estoy estudiando el quinto curso de Derecho.

-Pero….

-Ya, ya se. Lo he tenido oculto.

-¿Y su novio no lo sabe?

-No, claro que no.

-Es decir, que no piensa usted volver hoy a Barajas.

-Usted oyó nuestra conversación.

-Claro, estaba en la cabina. Tenía que oírla aunque no quisiera. Usted no dijo una sola palabra, pero James se mostraba amenazante. Perdone que me inmiscuya, pero juraría que usted no ama a su novio.

-Son cosas mías.

-Perdón, tiene razón. Me estoy metiendo en lo que no me importa. Pero quisiera decirle que usted tiene en mí a un amigo. Un amigo fiel y discreto.

-Gracias. Me di cuenta de eso, por eso le dije a donde iba. Me ha parecido un hombre en el que puedo confiar. Pues sí, estudio la carrera desde hace años. Me quedare en Madrid y por eso James insiste en que vuelva a Londres con él, pero no lo haré, pues tengo que estudiar.

-Perdone que le pregunte –el auto ya rodaba hacia el centro–. ¿Por qué siendo azafata se sacrifica estudiando Derecho?

-Porque no me gusta ser azafata. Porque pretendo trabajar aquí, no quiero viajar y tampoco me gusta Londres para vivir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva volando? Yo la conozco desde hace tres meses….

-No sé, he perdido la cuenta.

-Yo tengo que estar en Madrid. Otro día con más calma, le contare mis razones, Alice. Soy divorciado, mi vida está aquí, en Madrid.

-¿Y cómo logro ese contrato? Madrid-Londres es cómodo.

-Pues seguramente me lo dieron como se lo dieron a usted.

-Yo me introduje en la compañía y en estos viajes por la directora del colegio donde me eduqué.

-Sepa que tengo un tío jubilado que posee acciones en la compañía de aviación. Fue un director muy apreciado, y él me recomendó. Ahora es que estoy más cómodo con esta ruta. Vivo con ese tío y con su esposa –dijo, pero no añadió lo que debía haber confesado.

Alice dijo únicamente:

-En Madrid vivo con Isabela, una amiga médica que trabaja en Puerta de Hierro.

-¿Y en Londres?

Ella apretó los dientes y dijo:

-Vivo con James.

-¿Con gusto? –pregunto Jasper.

-Dejemos esa respuesta en silencio.

-¿No puedo saber la razón?

-No creo que le interese. Mire, ahí está la Facultad. Déjeme ahí. Esta tarde tengo el último examen. Espero aprobar.

-¿Y va a seguir como azafata?

-No. Voy a quedarme en Madrid.

-Escuche, Alice, perdone que la llame por su nombre…. James la buscará.

-En Madrid no tengo miedo.

-¿En Londres si lo tiene?

Ella se alzo de hombros.

-Déjelo así.

-Alice, antes de que se marche, dígame si puedo volver a verla.

Brevemente le dio una dirección.

-Ya no trabajare más como azafata.

-O sea, que la compañía ya lo sabe.

-Sí, lo notifique hace dos semanas. Con ustedes viajara otra persona.

-¿Y James?

-No me interesa. Adiós.

Jasper pudo ver desde su automóvil como la joven se perdía entre los estudiantes. Ese mundo iba a darle la oportunidad de dejar de volar.

Se alejo a toda prisa y por la tarde, a pie desde el centro, se dirigió a la dirección que ella le había dado.

Anochecía. Jasper estaba preocupado, en primer lugar por la forma como ella se había desligado de su novio; en segundo, porque no sabía qué vida había tenido con ese hombre, y en tercer lugar, porque él necesitaba a aquella joven.

Entro al edificio y pensó que aquello era demasiado lujoso para una joven como Alice. Ella era una chica con clase, pero no dejaba de ser una azafata con un sueldo muy limitado. Además, había observado durante aquellos tres meses que se sometía a los deseos de su novio.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Este capitulo va para Romy92. Gracias por tu review linda.

Gracias tambien a quienes la agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. Me gustaria saber su opinión.

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos y hasta el siguiente**

**Serena Princesita Hale **


	3. Capítulo III

**EL DRAMA DE LA AZAFATA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Desgraciadamente tampoco la historia. Esta le pertenece a Corín Tellado yo solamente adapte.

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

Jasper, además de piloto de aviación, había cursado la carrera de psicología y conocía bien el comportamiento humano.

Desde el principio supo que Alice era dulce, amable y muy educada. Había viajado con muchas azafatas pero solo aquella le había llamado la atención.

Subió a ascensor hasta el tercer piso. Había una sola letra y una sola puerta. Apretó el botón del timbre. Casi enseguida apareció una joven.

-¿Sí?

-Verá. Busco a una amiga. Me dio esta dirección.

Desde dentro se oyó una voz:

-Que pase.

Bella se retiro a un lado y él cruzo el umbral. Se quedo mirando a un lado y a otro, buscando el rostro de Alice.

Casi enseguida apareció ella.

-Hola, Jasper.

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

-Aprobé. Ahora necesito buscar un despacho de abogados. Me gustaría ejercer. Pero pase, no se quede ahí.

Bella se retiro. Ya sabia todo lo relacionado con James y el capitán.

Al verlo allí, respetuoso y muy delicado, entendió porque Alice apreciaba al capitán del avión.

-Siéntese, Jasper. ¿Quiere un café?

-Venia a invitarla a cenar…. E incluso, si le parece bien, la llevaría a casa de mis tíos, donde vivo.

-¿Siempre ha vivido allí?

-No…. Vivo ahora. Ya le dije que soy divorciado. Mi mujer me dejo y tuve que buscar un refugio familiar.

-¿No pudo buscar un apartamento?

-No. ¿Acepta la cena?

-Hoy no puedo. Tal vez otro día. Vivo aquí, ahora ya lo sabe, vivo con una amiga, como le he dicho. Ella es médica y me ofreció refugio. Habíamos estudiado juntas en el colegio y hemos sido unidas.

Hablaron un poco más y el discretamente se retiró.

Cuando llego a su casa, su tía Esme lo miro y le dijo:

-Pareces preocupado. Jasper….

-Conocí a una mujer. Creo que seria una madre excelente para mis hijo.

-Mira bien lo que haces, ya has tenido un fallo… no busques otro.

-No. Antes de lanzarme intentare observar, era la azafata de mi vuelo y, además, tenia novio. Pero se que lo dejo de una manera extraña.

-¿Es todo lo que sabes de ella?

-No. Se que es dócil, buena chica, guapa y que ya es abogada.

-Al menos tiene tesón.

Mucho, voy a averiguar más cosas de ella. Te lo aseguro, tía.

-¿Le has dicho lo de tus hijos?

-No. Aun no. Un día la traeré aquí, si es que acepta venir.

-Tengo miedo de que fracases otra vez en el amor, Jasper. María te hizo mucho daño, y también a tus hijos.

-Ella no quiere a nadie. Ella solo quiere divertirse. Mi profesión no le gustaba…. Todavía no entiendo por que se caso conmigo, tía.

-Porque vivía mejor –dijo la tía-, porque ganabas mucho dinero. Esas mujeres son ambiciosas y egoístas. No concibo que se pueda dejar a tres hijos.

-Es que ella carecía de pudor, pero te aseguro que esta es diferente; es discreta y educada, me voy a hacer amigo de ella. Lo que pase después, ya te lo diré, tía.

-Cuando regrese tu tío me va decir lo de siempre: Jasper muy bueno, necesita una mujer amorosa, tierna….

-Cuéntale a tío Carlisle lo que hay.

Y se alejo a paso corto hacia su cuarto. Allí estaba la _nurse _con Nany en brazos. La niña, al verlo, grito:

-Papi, papi…

El la levanto con ternura. Tenía 4 años. ¡Una crueldad! Dejar a una niña pequeña con otros dos hijos más era una barbaridad. Casi enseguida apareció David con los libros bajo el brazo. Tenía 13 años. Decía que cuando terminara el bachillerato y se fuera a la universidad, seria piloto. El intentaba quitárselo de la cabeza.

Detrás de David apareció Miki.

-Hola, papá. –Saludo como un hombrecito-. ¿Cómo te fue?

Jasper abrazo a los tres a la vez, y los beso uno por uno.

-No quieres que yo sea piloto, papá, pero ¿Por qué lo eres tú?

-Voy a dejar de serlo. Quiero trabajar en las oficinas de la compañía de aviación. Tío Carlisle me va a ayudar, pues deseo estar más tiempo con ustedes.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Perdon por no subir el capitulo ayer, pero no tuve chance de conectarme.

Gracias por sus reviews y por sus alertas a: astridnatica, Romy92,YouAreMine21 y a .hale. Tambien a todos aquellos que solo leen.

Gracias tambien a quienes la agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. Me gustaria saber su opinión.

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos y hasta el siguiente**

**Serena Princesita Hale **


	4. Capitulo IV

**EL DRAMA DE LA AZAFATA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Desgraciadamente tampoco la historia. Esta le pertenece a Corín Tellado yo solamente adapte.

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

Llamo a Alice por teléfono y la invito a salir, acababa de regresar de un viaje y lo primero que quería era ir a verla.

-Venga a mi casa –le dijo ella-. Yo no puedo salir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque puedo encontrarme con James. Según me dijo una amiga que tenia en la compañía, no viajo a Londres.

-Se quedo en Madrid.

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasa con James, Alice? ¿No puede decírmelo?

-Venga a verme. Estoy sola, pues Bella no ha regresado del hospital.

Cuando Jasper llego, ella misma le abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alice?

-Verá, no puedo salir. Estoy segura de que James me está buscando. Y yo he decidido romper mi relación con él.

-¿Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos?

-Pase, tome asiento. Póngase cómodo. Le he pedido –añadió- a la directora del colegio que me ayude a colocarme en un despacho de abogados. Si logro eso, habré realizado parte de mi ambición.

-¿Es usted muy ambiciosa?

-Solo en la medida de mi situación.

-¿En qué colegio estudio usted?

-Eso es muy largo de contar, señor.

-Alice, los dos somos jóvenes, sobre todo usted. Yo tengo 35 años.

-Es usted joven todavía.

-Iba a contarme una historia….

-Bueno, si puede llamarse así.

-No me ha dicho donde estudio.

-Vera, mis padres eran profesores. Cuando ellos se perdieron en un viaje a África, yo solo tenía 5 años. En el colegio donde trabajaban me acogieron. Mis padres nunca regresaron.

-¿Por gusto?

-No, que disparate…. Los padres no abandonan a sus hijos. El avión que los conducía se perdió. Nunca aparecieron sus ocupantes. El tiempo fue transcurriendo, seguí en el colegio y la directora me tomo cariño. Ella fue quien me aconsejo. Me pregunto que deseaba estudiar. Yo le dije que una carrera corta, para luego llegar a otra más importante. Y así ocurrió. Empecé a prepararme como auxiliar de vuelo y después entre en la Facultad de Derecho. Me dieron permiso para estudiar por mi cuenta y presentarme solo en los exámenes.

-¿Y James?

-Cuando empezó a enamorarme, lo acepte. Me sentía tan sola…. Pero cuando empezó a acosarme y a pegarme alguna vez, lo considere un maltratador. La verdad es que ya no quiero estar a su lado.

-Lo suponía…

-¿Le sirvo un café?

-Pues, sí. Estoy a gusto aquí, es una casa muy bonita. ¿Quién la decoro?

-Mi compañera y yo. Bella tiene un novio con el cual se casará algún día. Ambos están haciendo su especialidad, y cuando terminen se casaran y se irán.

-¿Y tú que harás? –dijo él tuteándola de repente.

Ella lo miro asombrada. Tenía unos ojos precioso, acaramelados; su cabello era abundante, entre negro y castaño obscuro, su boca dulce y suave. Jasper pensó asustado: "Me estoy enamorando de verdad…. A María la quise mucho, pero era ambiciosa, solo deseaba salir y divertirse, y se olvidaba incluso de los hijos que cuidaba la nurse (niñera aquí en México). Hablar de aquello iba a costarle, pero tendría que hacerlo para que Alice supiera todo lo relacionado con él.

La vida de ella ya la conocía, al menos la parte dolorosa, solo le faltaba saber qué tipo de relación había tenido con James.

Tomo el café, ella un te. Charlaron mucho y, al despedirse él la invito a cenar.

-Bueno, si es a cenar, saldré…. Venga a buscarme.

-Trátame de tú.

-Está bien, ven a buscarme.

-De acuerdo.

Y le dio la mano. Se la apretó con fuerza y luego se la llevo a la boca, la beso con mucho cuidado. Realmente Jasper era un hombre sensible, respetuoso… un tipo que podría gustarle a cualquier mujer.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Perdon por no subir el capitulo ayer, pero no tuve chance de conectarme.

Gracias por sus reviews y por sus alertas a: astridnatica, Romy92

Gracias tambien a quienes la agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. Me gustaria saber su opinión.

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos y hasta el siguiente**

**Serena Princesita Hale **


	5. Capítulo V

**EL DRAMA DE LA AZAFATA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Desgraciadamente tampoco la historia. Esta le pertenece a Corín Tellado yo solamente adapte.

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

Fue tres semanas después. Ya eran amigos e iban juntos al cine cuando el iba a buscarla. Una tarde que salieron, Jasper le dijo:

-Me gustaría llevarte a mi casa. Ya tengo trabajo aquí, en Madrid. Oye, ¿has vuelto a ver a James?

-No. Sé que pregunta por mí, pero nadie le ayuda a encontrarme.

-Me parece que no has sido muy feliz junto a él, ¿verdad Alice?

-No.

-¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces?

-Dos años.

-¿Dos años viviste con él?

-No, solo un año.

-¿Y lo quisiste mucho?

-No, deje de quererlo casi en cuanto empezamos a tener más intimidad.

-¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?

-¿Y con tus tíos también?

-Sí, son muy buenos. Nunca se inmiscuyen en nada. Son buena gente, puedes creerlo.

-¿Por qué te divorciaste? –pregunto ella de repente.

-Es una historia muy larga de contar. Yo conocí a María hace mucho tiempo, fuimos de esos novios que salen durante años y piensan que el matrimonio es un hecho. Cuando me case con ella ya había empezado a quererla menos, pero pensaba que la necesitaba. No me había planteado terminar mi vida con otra mujer. Soy un hombre fiel, Alice.

-No te detengas, sigue, Jasper. Mi historia ya la conoces.

-No toda.

-¿Qué es lo que te falta?

-Saber porque vivías con James.

-Ni siquiera yo misma lo sé. Pase una temporada desagradable y estaba sola. Conocí a James y empecé una relación más bien superficial con él. Pero llego a ser muy necesaria para mi soledad. No tengo a nadie, ni un solo pariente. De mis padres, ya sabes su final, cuando deje el colegio, no supe a donde ir y conocí a –james en un cine, nos hicimos amigos y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba viviendo con él. Enseguida supe que no era el hombre de mi vida, sino todo lo contrario.

-¿Pero habías tenido relaciones?...

-¿Intimas quieres decir? ¿Te importaría que eso haya ocurrido?

-No, tu vida conmigo empieza el día que te conocí, me estoy enamorando de ti. Soy un hombre muy sensible y tú me gustas muchísimo. Eres la mujer que siempre he esperado para que sea mi compañera.

-Aún no sé nada de tu vida, Jasper.

-Ya te la iré contando y no es precisamente agradable. Cuando subí al avión, venia de otros destinos, hacia viajes por toda Europa. Un día solicite el vuelo Madrid-Londres. Era lo más fácil para mí. Gracias a la influencia de mi tío en la compañía, me dieron de inmediato lo que pedía y te conocí, fue lo mejor que me pudo suceder, pero estaba tu novio y no me atrevía a acercarme a ti. Ahora voy a dejar de volar.

-¿Por mi o por tu comodidad?

-Por ambas cosas…. Todavía no me has contado tu experiencia.

-¿Con referencia a qué?

-A James.

-Ah, pues si, tuvimos relaciones. Es imposible vivir con un hombre y no pensar que puede gustarte del todo, o engañarte a ti misma creyendo que el sexo va a suplir otras necesidades.

-¿Te gusto?

-No. No me gusto la convivencia con él. Por eso lo deje. Nuestra relación fue siempre tirante y molesta. James no es hombre que sepa convivir con alguien. No sabe amar, piensa que es el único, que es el mejor, pero no lo es, es el peor. Algún día tal vez lo encuentre, pero ya sin miedo, ya segura de mi misma y convencida de que hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-Eres valiente…

-No. Intento serlo, que es distinto. En el fondo aún tengo miedo. Y por cierto, todavía no sé nada de ti, salvo que vas a dejar de volar muy pronto.

-No has querido venir a casa de mis tíos. Allí te enterarías de muchas cosas.

-¿No me las puedes decir?

-¿Te gusto, Alice?

-Me pareces un hombre bueno, sensible, capaz de amar mucho.

-Efectivamente, soy un poco así. Tú me gustas, Alice, y por eso te pido una relación seria.

-Tengo que pensarlo. Acabo de salir de una unión desagradable. No se siquiera si entenderás mi relación con James.

-Te equivocas, para mi tu eres la persona que encontré un día cualquiera. Si he querido saber todo sobre tu relación con James es para comprenderte mejor, pero no me importa. Todo empieza ahora y me gustaría estar contigo siempre…. Lo he pensado mucho estos días, pero te falta saber algo muy importante.

-¿Y que es Jasper?

-Soy divorciado y tengo tres hijos.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí. Tengo un chico de 13 años, otro de 8 y una pequeña de 5.

-¿Por qué me lo has ocultado?

-Me daba miedo decírtelo. No es algo fácil de aceptar para alguien de tu edad.

-Tengo 25 años.

-Bueno, pues eso, para una mujer tan joven relacionarse con un hombre que tiene tres hijos no es fácil. Te pido que lo pienses ya sabes que si aceptas mi compañía tiene que ser así. Yo te ofrezco mi vida, mi familia y mi amor incondicional, te advierto que mis hijos son muy buenos. El día que María me dejo, mis tíos se hicieron cargo de mis hijos y de la _nurse_ que cuidaba a la pequeña.

-¿Cuándo te dejo tu mujer?

-Cuando nació Nany desapareció dejando una breve nota: _"No soporto la vida contigo. Te dejo"._ Supe después, cuando me estaba divorciando, que se había ido al extranjero con un multimillonario. Quede solo y angustiado, pero no tanto por mí, sino por mis hijos.

-¿Y dejo a los niños solos?

-No, conmigo. Por esa razón me fui a vivir con mis tíos, pues necesitaba ayuda para mis hijos. Ellos me dijeron: _"El día que faltemos, esta casa será para ti"_.

La miraba interrogante, pero Alice guardo silencio. No quería darle una respuesta precipitada.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews y por sus alertas a: astridnatica, Romy92 y a N. Isabel. Hale

Me disculpo por no contestar hoy sus reviews

Gracias tambien a quienes la agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. Me gustaria saber su opinión.

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos y hasta el siguiente**

**Serena Princesita Hale **


	6. Capitulo VI

**EL DRAMA DE LA AZAFATA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Desgraciadamente tampoco la historia. Esta le pertenece a Corín Tellado yo solamente adapte.

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

Decidió hablarle quince días después. El no fue a buscarla, pues Alice le había pedido que la dejara reflexionar. Y lo hizo. Incluso lo comento con Bella, su compañera de apartamento.

-¿Tú lo quieres?

-Estoy loca por él. No sé que tiene, sin apenas darme cuenta, me he enamorado como nunca me enamore de James.

-¿Has sabido algo más de él?

-No, ni quiero saber. Fui muy infeliz a su lado, no sé cómo pude soportarlo. Supe guardar silencio cuando se ponía furioso y lo hacía con mucha frecuencia. Me di cuenta poco a poco de que no podría nunca compartir la vida con él y supe también, cuando comencé a conocer a Jasper, que él era el hombre de mi vida: suave, tierno y sensible. Además adora a sus hijos…. Tiene tres, ¿Qué puedo hacer, Bella?

-Lo que el corazón te dicte.

-Los sentimientos, el corazón, todo lo que tengo me dicta estar con Jasper. Voy a llamarlo, quiero que venga a buscarme, deseo conocer a sus hijos y a sus tíos. Necesito ver lo que tanto ama Jasper.

-Pues no lo dudes. Si realmente te hs enamorado, llámalo. Merece la pena, es un caballero, no es un tipo como James.

Lo llamo esa misma tarde, pero él no había empezado todavía a trabajar en las oficinas. Seguía volando.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews y por sus alertas a: astridnatica y a Romy92.

Este fue un capi realmente corto.

Me disculpo por no contestar hoy sus reviews

Gracias tambien a quienes la agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos y por supuesto a quienes solamente leen. Me gustaria saber su opinión.

Pd. Las invito a leer una viñeta que escribi sobre Jasper y Bella. Se titula Instantes tome la idea de la conversacion que tienen Bella & Jasper de la pagina 408 del libro de crepùsculo.

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos y hasta el siguiente**

**Serena Princesita Hale **


	7. Capítulo VII

**EL DRAMA DE LA AZAFATA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Desgraciadamente tampoco la historia. Esta le pertenece a Corín Tellado yo solamente adapte.

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

James le había preguntado si sabía algo de la azafata Alice. Él le dijo que no. No le gustaba mentir, pero en este caso lo hizo con seguridad. Y fue precisamente la tarde que le dijeron en la oficina que lo había llamado una señorita. Su jefe inmediato se lo dijo y le dio más información.

–Fue la abogada, la chica que trabajaba con nosotros, que antes era azafata.

No espero más. Subió a su auto y fue a buscarla. Le abrió ella misma y se miraron largamente, como si quisieran decirse muchas cosas.

–Me dijeron que me llamaste.

–Sí, pasa Jasper.

Inesperadamente, Jasper la abrazo y la beso en la boca.

–Me gusta besarte, Alice, me gusta tenerte en mis brazos. Lo más difícil para ti será conocer a mis hijos. Son buenos chicos y Nany es encantadora. Tiene solo 4 años y es muy callada. Parece estar buscando algo… y no me extraña, busca cariño. Mis tíos son muy mayores y el instinto le dice a la pequeña que quiere más juventud a su alrededor. Los chicos de hoy en día necesitan a alguien que los entienda, a quien puedan contarle sus cosas.

–Llévame allá. Pero primero llama a tus tíos y diles que voy a conocerlos.

–Ya se los dije. Mis hijos estarán en clase, pero regresaran a la hora en que tú y yo estemos allí.

Y así fue. Cuando llegaron, los miro con ternura, si amaba a Jasper, tenía que querer a sus hijos… ¡tres hijos, Dios mío, era demasiado! Pero ella necesitaba el cariño de una familia.

Unos días antes, Jasper les había hablado de ella, pues estaba seguro de que Alice iba a aceptarlo con sus hijos: **"Hay una mujer en mi vida que me gustaría que conocieran, es guapa y joven, y está necesitada de cariño, tanto como ustedes"**.

Cuando la vieron, se quedaron sorprendidos. Era demasiado joven para su padre, pero para ellos era perfecta.

–Hola, me llamo Alice.

Beso a los dos mayores y la niña, mirándola con mucha extrañeza, corrió y se aferro a las piernas de su padre.

Alice se agacho y la miro con ternura, pensó en si misma y en lo muy sola que se quedo cuando sus padres no regresaron de aquel viaje de África. Recordó eso, la separo de las piernas de su padre. La niña no quería, pero ella le dijo:

–Nany, si tú me dejas, voy a ser tu amiga y voy a quererte mucho.

Y la fue levantando poco a poco hasta alzarla en sus brazos.

– ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga, Nany?

-Sí, -dijo la niña con timidez.

Y le cruzo el cuello con los bracitos.

Alice la apretó mucho contra sí. Pensó en mil cosas, pero no dijo ninguna.

Con la niña en brazos se fue de nuevo al salón donde estaban los tíos.

–Parece que te ha aceptado, Alice –le dijo la tía Esme.

–Me va a querer…. Me van a querer los tres, ¿verdad?

Y con un brazo los atrajo hacia sí.

Se quedo allí toda la tarde. Se hizo amiga de la tía de Jasper, una dama simpática y educada, y también converso mucho con los tres niños. Jasper solo la miraba.

Cuando ella y Jasper se fueron en el auto, él le tomo la mano y le dijo:

–Gracias, Alice.

– ¿Gracias por qué?

–Por querer a mi familia, por recibirlos con tanta ternura.

–No, Jasper, han sido ellos los que me han recibido. Me gusta mucho tu familia y quiero que sea la mía.

–Eres lo que yo necesitaba.

* * *

Este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos. No se ustedes pero la verdad a mi se me hizo super tierno imaginarme a Alice cargando a Nany.

Hoy subi el capitulo más temprano, porque realmente no se si tenga tiempo para conectarme por la tarde. xD

Gracias por sus reviews y por sus alertas a: Romy92 y a astridnatica.

Gracias tambien a quienes la agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos y por supuesto a quienes solamente leen. Me gustaria saber su opinión.

Pd. Las invito a leer una viñeta que escribi sobre Jasper y Bella. Se titula Instantes tome la idea de la conversacion que tienen Bella & Jasper de la pagina 408 del libro de crepùsculo.

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos y hasta el siguiente**

**Serena Princesita Hale **


	8. Capítulo VIII

**EL DRAMA DE LA AZAFATA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Desgraciadamente tampoco la historia. Esta le pertenece a Corín Tellado yo solamente adapte.

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

Unos meses después, ya entraba y salía de casa de los tíos de los tíos de Jasper como si fuera la suya. Quería a los niños y los niños a ella. Trabajaba por la mañana, pero por la tarde iba a estar con su futura familia. La mayoría de las veces la recogía Jasper

Alice contemplaba asombrada la vida de aquellas personas discretas y sencillas y, sin embargo, cargadas de riqueza. La casa era una preciosidad, los jardines que la rodeaban, la piscina, la cancha de tenis donde ella y Jasper jugaban…

Aquella noche, al llegar al apartamento, encontraron un papel donde Bella les había escrito: "**Nos vamos Edward y yo de fin de semana. Se quedan solos**".

Ellos rieron. Había entre ellos un deseo doblegado, y a veces costaba muchísimo no buscar la posesión amorosa.

Jasper le dijo:

–Oye, podríamos ir a cenar, y regresar y quedarnos aquí.

– ¿Y tus hijos? ¿Y tus tíos?

–Yo les avisare. Ellos están habituados a que yo no este. En unos días ya no volare más. Trabajare en las oficinas. Así estaré contigo siempre.

Y la abrazo. Pero ella murmuro:

-Vamos a cenar. Después, regresamos aquí, si quieres…

-Quiero.

Cenaron en un elegante restaurante. Al regresar, tomaron una copa.

Jasper le dijo a Alice:

-Alice, quiero casarme contigo.

-Y yo contigo, pero más adelante.

Esperemos a que los niños se adapten más a la situación.

-La niña te adora.

-Ella sí, porque es muy pequeñita, pero los mayores me miran a veces con cierto recelos. Por eso es mejor esperar un poco.

Fue fácil. Cuando Jasper la abrazo, Alice no quiso apartarlo. No quería tener solo una relación sexual, pues tenía miedo, pero se dio cuenta de que Jasper la necesitaba mucho.

-Ha sido una noche preciosa…

-La mejor noche de toda mi vida, Jasper. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Cuando se fueron al trabajo, ella tenía una sensación muy placentera, pues su vida con Jasper se había consolidado. Un día cualquiera le diría: "**Casémonos ya**".

Por la tarde, el fue a buscarla. Y ella misma lo beso en la boca.

-Te amo, Jasper. Nunca ame a nadie como te amo a ti. Te necesito en mi vida.

Iban en el automóvil.

Más tarde, Jasper le dijo:

-He conocido a muchas mujeres, pero ninguna ha sido como tú. Eres sensible y estas llena de ternura.

-Mi vida es tuya, Jasper. Sé que convivir con tus tíos y tus hijos será muy fácil y que todos seremos felices.

Esa noche, la tía Esme le dijo:

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí, Alice? Los chicos quieren conocerte y si te ven más en casa se habituaran a verte como alguien de la familia.

-¿Qué hago, Jasper?

-Me parece una buena idea.

Ceno con ellos. Los chicos estaban contentos y la miraban con aprecio. La pequeña no se separaba de ella. Le acariciaba la cara y la miraba muy de cerca.

Allie la apretaba en su cuerpo, la apretaba mucho y le daba besos.

Cuando la llevo a la cama, Jasper se quedo en el umbral mirando como Alice acostaba a Nany. Tenía una cama pequeña, y otra más grande era para la nurse.

* * *

Perdon por el super mega ultra retraso. Se que desde el miercoles no actualizo, pero tengo razones.

Bueno, no las fastidiare con eso, solo les recomiendo ir al cine a ver la pelicula de Toy Story 3. Iba a ver Eclipse (otra vez), pero no alcance boletos para esa funcion y entre a ver esa peli. La verdad esta hermosa. Pixar y Disney cerraron con broche de oro esa trilogia.

Gracias por sus reviews y por sus alertas a: Romy92 y a astridnatica.

Gracias tambien a quienes la agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos y por supuesto a quienes solamente leen. Me gustaria saber su opinión.

Pd. Las invito a leer una viñeta que escribi sobre Jasper y Bella. Se titula Instantes tome la idea de la conversacion que tienen Bella & Jasper de la pagina 408 del libro de crepùsculo.

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos y hasta el siguiente**

**Serena Princesita Hale **


	9. Capítulo IX

**EL DRAMA DE LA AZAFATA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Desgraciadamente tampoco la historia. Esta le pertenece a Corín Tellado yo solamente adapte.

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

Esa noche, Nany no quiso dormir con la Nurse, dijo que quería quedarse con ella. Y le apretaba la mano a Alice.

-Acuéstate junto a mí.

-¿De verdad quieres eso, Nany?

-Sí, pero primero léeme un cuento y dame besitos.

-¿Eso es lo que hace la Nurse?

-No, pero quiero que lo hagas tú.

Todo esto lo contemplaba Jasper emocionado. Era la primera vez que veía a su hija contenta.

Alice le leyó el cuento a la niña y se quedo dormida.

Se levanto con cuidado y camino hacia la puerta en donde aun se hallaba Jasper.

-Estoy asombrado –dijo él.

-¿De qué?

-De verte con los niños se diría que has pasado la vida rodeada de ellos.

-La he pasado.

-¿Sí? ¿Dónde?

Ella no respondió.

Se fueron a la sala a conversar con los tíos. Todo fue muy cálido y afectuoso.

-Yo le pregunto –decía Jasper- a Alice porque los niños se sientan tan a gusto con ella. Parece que toda la vida ha vivido rodeada de niños.

-Es que he vivido rodeada de niños. Los del colegio eran huérfanos como yo. No teníamos nada, y nos teníamos los unos a los otros. Yo me ocupaba de los más pequeños. Todos venían a mí.

-Eso lo ignoraba, me habías hablado de un colegio, no de un orfanato.

-Había niños pequeños y grandes, Jasper. Eran los huérfanos del colegio. Ya te lo dije, mis padres murieron y me quede sola en la vida. Mis padres me querían, ese recuerdo siempre lo he tenido, y me sentía sola. Estos tres niños son hijos tuyos, Jasper, pero me gustaría pensar que también son míos. En cierto modo ellos han pasado por algo parecido a lo mío.

-Eso te honra, querida. –Dijo la tía Esme-. Muy pronto sentirás que de verdad son tus hijos. Cuando se casen, queremos que sigan viviendo aquí…. A propósito, mi marido quiere decirte algo.

-Sí, Alice, quería hablarte del futuro. Quisiera que me llamaras tío, como lo hace Jasper. Para nosotros, Jasper es un hijo y lo hemos ayudado a criar a sus hijos. Ya somos mayores. Un día habrá que cuidarnos, pero para entonces nos conocerás bien. Deseamos que te quedes a vivir aquí. Ya se casaran cuando ustedes lo decidan.

-Tengo que pensarlo, hablarlo incluso con Jasper.

-Conmigo no hay nada que hablar, yo también quiero que vivas aquí, mis hijos quieren verte aquí todos los días.

-Permítanme que lo piense. No tengo con quien consultarlo, salvo con mi compañera de apartamento. Hablare con ella.

-Yo te adoro y necesito tenerte cerca todo el día. Por la mañana estaré definitivamente en la oficina. Ya no voy a volar. Mi tío logro colocarme dentro del personal de tierra. Y tú trabajas como abogada…. Si quieres, nos casamos ya.

-Quiero esperar un poco.

Alice decidió hablarlo con su amiga Bella al día siguiente.

-Lo adoro, Alice, sus hijos son muy buenos y empiezo a quererlos mucho.

-Pues no esperes más. Toma tus cosas y vete a vivir con ellos. Alice, necesitas una familia, la que nunca has tenido. Cásate pronto con ese hombre,

Jasper llego un rato después, cuando ella ya tenía hechas las maletas, y la miro con aquella expresión que tanto le gustaba a ella. Estaba llena de amor.

-Por lo que veo, vas a aceptar.

-Sí, me iré a vivir con ustedes. Pero antes, tengo que darte una noticia y no sé si te agradara mucho. El resultado de aquella noche de amor, Jasper…. Estoy embarazada de aquella noche.

-Un cuarto hijo. Vamos a casarnos ya, Alice, vamos a formar nuestra familia.

-Esperemos un poco…. Soy feliz, Jasper, solo temo que un día aparezca James por ahí, pues se que no cesara hasta encontrarme.

-Hay algo que nunca me has dicho, querida. El te maltrataba ¿Vedad?

-Mucho. Sobre todo moralmente, un día quise dejarlo, me asió por el cuello y me dio la mayor bofetada que un ser humo puede soportar, aunque solo fue una vez, me marco para siempre. Sentí miedo. Nunca más quise tenerlo cerca.

-Te amo mucho, Alice y quiero hacerte muy feliz.

* * *

¿Que les parecio la historia de Alice? Algo triste, pero linda

Gracias por sus reviews y por sus alertas a: Romy92.

Gracias tambien a quienes la agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos y por supuesto a quienes solamente leen. Me gustaria saber su opinión.

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos y hasta el siguiente**

**Serena Princesita Hale **


	10. Capítulo X

**EL DRAMA DE LA AZAFATA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Desgraciadamente tampoco la historia. Esta le pertenece a Corín Tellado yo solamente adapte.

**Advertencia:** Antes de leer este capi, les recomiendo tener a la mano pañuelos desechables, presiento que se pondrán tristes.

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

Días después, al anochecer, el jardinero les dijo que había un señor abajo que deseaba verlos. Alice y Jasper se miraron y ella sintió un escalofrió.

-Voy yo –dijo Alice.

-No. –Dijo él-, voy yo. Hazlo pasar al salón. ¿Sabes? Iremos los dos.

Se encontraron cara a cara cuando James llego. Al verlos quedo rigido, con la mirada fija y dura en Alice,

-Vengo a buscarte –le dijo.

Jasper se puso delante de Alice.

-Es que no vas a llevártela. ¿Cómo puedes intentar buscar a una mujer a la que has dañado y maltratado? Si te denuncio, podrías ir a la cárcel…

James avanzo intentando estirar el puño, pero no sabía que Jasper era un deportista nato y que se ejercitaba a diario. Agarro el brazo de James y lo hizo girar. James lo miro asustado.

-Tengo muchos amigos que pueden buscarte y matarte…. No somos asesinos, pero ante un sinvergüenza como tú, la conciencia no cuenta, de modo que ya sabes cómo funciono…. Abre la puerta y vete. Y no vuelvas a molestar a mi futura esposa.

-Alice se ha acostado conmigo –Dijo James con fuerza.

Bueno, si se acostó contigo, a mi no me importa. El día que la conocí, supe que me hallaba ante una gran mujer, si no supiste apreciarla, peor para ti. Vete.

-Alice –le dijo mirándola suplicante-. Ven conmigo. Te prometo que nunca más volveré a insultarte.

-Lo siento, James. Amo a Jasper. El es el hombre que me ama y me respeta como tú nunca lo hiciste. Por favor, vete de esta casa y de mi vida.

James supo que había perdido a Alice y se marcho.

Jasper la abrazo y le dijo:

-Se acabo. Ahora somos tu y yo, y mis hijos y el que está por venir….

Una semana después, inesperadamente, falleció la tía de Jasper. Todos lloraron, los niños y los mayores.

Cuando enterraron a su mujer en el panteón familiar, el tío Carlisle sollozaba como un niño. Tanto Jasper como Alice lo consolaron. Uno por cada lado le hablaban bajito y con gran ternura. Les dio las gracias, pero seguía desconsolado. Acababa de perder lo más grande de su vida.

-No puedo, Jasper, no puedo. Tengo que llorar. He vivido con ella toda una vida, desde que tenía 20 años. Siempre espere tener hijos con Esme, como los tuviste tú con María… y ya ves. María nos dejo a todos de una sola vez. Y yo estoy llorando la perdida de mi mujer y el dolor que nos produjo a los dos el no tener hijos.

-Tienes a los míos, tío Carlisle, que te adoran y quieren estar a tu lado en estos momentos de tanto dolor.

Lo llevaron a su cuarto y lo acostaron. Parecía más tranquilo. Cuando salió, Alice estaba llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa, querida?

-Yo quería mucho a tu tía, Jasper, la quería mucho. Ella me recibió siempre con gran afecto en esta casa.

-Lo sé, querida, la vida es así, pero pronto nacerá nuestro hijo y llenara el vacio que ha dejado la tía Esme. Debes reponerte, para no entristecer a los niños.

El mayor se acerco a ella.

-Allie –le dijo nosotros te queremos y te necesitamos. No sigas llorando.

-Alice se abrazo a él.

-Eres tan bueno como tu padre.

-Gracias, Allie –le dijo él.

Los días iban pasando y el tío Carlisle se fue acostumbrando poco a poco a la ausencia de su esposa. No lo dejaban solo para evitar que pensara mucho en ella. Y ellos esperaban que naciera su cuarto hijo, pero Alice y Jasper todavía no habían dado el paso al matrimonio.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos y hasta el siguiente**

**Serena Princesita Hale **


	11. Capítulo XI

**EL DRAMA DE LA AZAFATA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Desgraciadamente tampoco la historia. Esta le pertenece a Corín Tellado yo solamente adapte.

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

Fue un niño y Nany lo miraba extasiada. Movía la cuna y hasta le daba el biberón, Alice miraba a Nany y a su hijo con una gran ternura. Jasper estaba junto a ella.

-Es un cuadro enternecedor. Tenemos que criarlos como si fueran uno.

-Lo haremos, querida. Oye, Alice, deberíamos casarnos.

-Sí. Nuestra situación tiene que estar en orden. Además, somos dos seres humanos que nos queremos de verdad. Tú eres el hombre al que adoro.

-Y tú la mujer que siempre espere encontrar en mi vida.

-Decide tu, Jasper, el día y la hora. Bella y su marido serán los padrinos. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien.

Cuando Bella llego a conocer al hijo de Alice, esta le dijo:

-Bella, ya los hijos de Jasper me quieren como si fuera su verdadera madre. Los pequeños me llaman así y al mayor el otro día se le escapo llamarme "mami". Yo lo mire con agradecimiento y él aprecio la ternura que siento hacia él. Le dije: "Gracias". Un poco más tarde, se acerco a mí y me dijo: "¿Por qué gracias, mami?". "Por eso mismo", le dije. Se acerco a mí y me beso….

-Has llevado la felicidad a esta familia, querida. Y todos ellos, a su vez, han llenado tu soledad.

-Ahora tengo cuatro hijos y somos una familia feliz, Bella. Jasper y yo queremos casarnos.

-Te felicito, Alice. Lo mejor que hicimos Edward y yo fue casarnos.

-Por eso quería pedirles que fueran nuestros padrinos. No queremos a nadie más en nuestra boda: ustedes, los niños y el tío Carlisle. El alcalde nos casara. Ya sabes que por la iglesia Jasper no se puede casar, pero está solicitando la anulación de su primer matrimonio, para que un día podamos casarnos por la iglesia.

-Por supuesto que seremos los padrinos. Dinos que día será la boda.

-El próximo sábado a las nueve de la mañana. –Le dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Estaremos allí.

El sábado, la ceremonia fue sencilla. Todos los chicos estaban vestidos elegantemente, y la nurse llevaba al pequeño Jasper en brazos. Cuando salieron tenían un almuerzo preparado en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

Fue una comida alegre y divertida. Nany quiso retratarse con su hermanito en los brazos y después se sentó en las piernas de su mamá.

* * *

Bueno chicas, este es el penultimo capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews y alertas.

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos y hasta el siguiente**

**Serena Princesita Hale **


	12. Capítulo XII

**EL DRAMA DE LA AZAFATA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Desgraciadamente tampoco la historia. Esta le pertenece a Corín Tellado yo solamente adapte.

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

Alice y Jasper dejaron a los niños acostados. Jasper había llevado al pequeño en sus brazos y lo había puesto en la cuna. Estaba cansado.

Los dos, uno por cada lado, se quedaron mirando.

-Jasper –le dijo ella-. Quién nos iba a decir cuando volábamos en aquel avión, que un día íbamos a ser tan felices ¿Sabes? Hay algo que nunca he dicho; sabia que tú a veces escuchaba cuando James me hablaba y me daba vergüenza.

-¿Por eso no le contestabas?

-No, es que las necesidades de James no tenían respuesta.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a quererme?

-Cuando aquel día caminabas a mi lado y me invitaste a tomar un café.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste?

-No lo sé, pero sabía que me insistirías. Por eso después te di mi dirección. Tú me llamaste al día siguiente, y al otro, y al otro…. Yo esperaba eso de ti, Jasper.

-Pues te mostrabas indiferente….

-Bueno, las mujeres siempre hacemos eso, sobre todo cuando nos gusta un hombre, pero empecé a quererte enseguida, aunque me asustaste el día que me hablaste de tus tres hijos. No sabía si podía lidiar con ellos y sus necesidades. Y ya ves, ahora formamos una gran familia.

-Alice, ven aquí y acuéstate a mi lado. Abrázame muy fuerte porque eres el gran tesoro de mi vida. Abrázame fuerte…. Eres el gran tesoro de mi vida.

-Tu lo eres todo para mi, Jasper. Me has dado todo lo que nunca había tenido.

* * *

Bueno chicas, este es el ultimo capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews y alertas. Gracias especialmente a Romy y astridnatica que me acompañaron a lo largo de estos doce capitulos.

Tambien, gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron en las sombra, y a todos aquellos que agregaron una alerta o un favorito.

No se cuando vuelva a escribir de esta pareja. Lo hare pronto. Perdon por la hora, pero no habia podido conectarme antes.

**¿Reviews Por ultima vez?**

**Besos y hasta la siguiente historia**

**Serena Princesita Hale **


End file.
